A standard motor-vehicle convertible top comprises a framework of rigid struts supporting an outer cover layer comprised normally of a waterproof canvas. A hole in the cover layer is fitted with a window which is made of a transparent plastic or glass and is normally provided at the rear, although a so-called sun-roof can be mounted horizontally over the passenger compartment. Internally the top has a liner which conceals the framework and which is connected around the periphery of the window. Insulation for sound and heat may be provided between the liner and the outer cover.
German utility model 88 08 137 describes a system where the liner is fitted with one half of a slide fastener whose other half is mounted on the window edge. Thus the two halves can be zipped together to secure the liner in place. Such an arrangement is quite complex, requires a perfect fit, and even so is often not strong enough to hold the liner under the tension it is subjected to when the roof is up.
In German utility model 299 03 832 and U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 09/414,617 another system is shown where the convertible-roof window has an outside edge juxtaposed with an inside edge of an outer frame. An annular molded seal fixed to and extending between the window and frame edges secures the window in the frame and is formed with a plurality of spaced and inwardly open seats. The liner formed with a window hole has an inside edge juxtaposed with the seal. A stiff mounting strip extends along and is fixed to at least a portion of the window-hole inside edge of the liner. Respective outwardly directed mounting tabs unitarily formed with the mounting strip are snugly fitted in the seats. The inside liner edge is folded over and forms an elongated pocket receiving the stiff strip. In addition the liner edge is formed at the pocket with respective holes through which the tabs project. The liner edge is stitched adjacent the strip to close the pocket. This construction is fairly simple and neat, but it is possible for the tabs to pull out of the seats, allowing the liner to come loose.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,467 of Laurain a complex system is described involving screwed-together trim strips that capture the outer cover layer and inner liner and clamp their edges to the outside and inside faces of the window. This arrangement is quite expensive and makes it difficult to remove or repair the window or liner.